


Dem Bones

by jlowi17



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlowi17/pseuds/jlowi17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray finds something unusually hot in today's torturing<br/>And not surprisingly, it's Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dem Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livfish/gifts), [my little oyster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+little+oyster).



 

It doesn’t seem to matter how unclichéd you try to make it, hostage taking and torturing almost always seems to occur in abandoned buildings in Ray’s experience. Fair enough, the clean-up is a lot easier, as is the risk factor, but still it’s always a little drab. Today appeared to be no different - Ryan dragging their victim up to the solid metal table in the centre of the room and Ray helping with securing the load, ensuring that their ‘friend’ wouldn’t been going anyway unless needed. Once finished, Ray sought the comfort of the old stained couch in the shadows, retrieving his DS and booting it up as he waited for Ryan to finish up the job.

No surprise, Ryan immediately adopted his ‘Vagabond’ persona and got straight to business, threatening before getting down to the nitty-gritty details. And by details, he totally meant torture. When the muffled pleads and screams started up, Ray just hunkered down, getting comfortable – with the sneaking suspicion that Ryan would drag this on for a while. Ray didn’t mind – he never really did. It was part of the job, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy hearing the panic that came with death threats and attempts on life.

Now despite the noises the gagged hostage was making, Ray could hear an underlying deeper sound, different to the buzz of electricity or drones of aircraft. Ray paused his game, turning his DS suspiciously, trying to locate the source of the sound. It seemed as if Ryan was humming to himself as he cut deep into the guy strapped to the table top. Upon closer inspection, Ray could faintly make out the tune of an old children’s tune, something that seemed quite out of place for the Vagabond. Wracking his brain to try place the lyrics, Ray was surprised when they were supplied for him by his skull-masked companion

_The toe bone's connected to the foot bone_

_The foot bone's connected to the ankle bone_

_The ankle bone's connected to the leg bone_

Holy shit. Ryan god-damn-mother-fucking Haywood was singing Dem Bones. The one that essentially told children how to slowly dismember a skeleton. Now that Ray thinks about it, why the fuck is society teaching small meat-bags to dismember? Maybe that’s the secret to the Vagabond’s origin story?

_The leg bone's connected to the knee bone_

_The knee bone's connected to the thigh bone_

_The thigh bone's connected to the hip bone_

He’s roused from his thoughts again as their hostage started screaming around their gag, Ryan nearing closer and closer to the man’s genitals. Ryan sang a little louder in compensation, ensuring that both he and his victim could hear the lull of the children’s tune, foreshadowing the further torture to come.

**_The hip bone's connected to the back bone_ **

**_The back bone's connected to the neck bone_ **

**_The neck bone's connected to the head bone_ **

**_  
_** By the time Ryan’s finished the third verse, their hostage isn’t moving as much anymore. Any movement come from the rush of blood pouring out of the man’s wounds and the twitching of nerves, both from his body and his head – which is now lying on the floor a few feet away, having rolled off the table after its detachment. The Vagabond – still wielding a bloody and slightly chipped machete – finishes off his masterpiece by embedding his blade into his victims heart, penetrating through the ribcage to chime in contact with the table below.

By now Ray is more than a little ‘hot and bothered’ cause damn, if Ryan murdering with intent was hot, adding some children’s show tunes and destroying innocence was just fucking delicious. Speaking of fucking, Ray was pretty sure there was no way they were leaving this place with finishing what Ryan had started

 

At least clean-up is easier in desolate buildings.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Critiques and whatnot are super appreciated!


End file.
